Twists of Fate
by She Who Wanders
Summary: Also an old story reposted, sequel to Of Ruin and Rebirth


Wham! Jareth slammed his fist on his mahogany desk and shook his head. "Why me?" He rubbed his eyes with his now throbbing hand; in his other he twirled an ornate quill.  
"What have I gotten myself into?" As he pondered his rhetorical question to himself he gazed out of the window and once again shook his head. "Who knew marriage was so great a task?"  
  
Meanwhile, outside the goblin city, Sarah was having problems of her own. "No I didn't mean for you to go out and shoot someone!" Sarah stared at the goblin in question.  
"All I said was to work on your aim!" She winced at the goblin next to the first, a large and crude arrow protruded from his hindquarters. "Blech! Come here and deal with this!"   
She yelled as she walked away, rubbing her head. Blech was a medic for the goblin army, his hands were remarkably human thus making him a prime candidate for jobs requiring more  
fine motor skills. She stopped and leaned on a stubby tree that had thrust its way up from between the decaying tiles of the labyrinth. Her hand pushed her hair out of her face as   
she fixed her attention on the huge lumbering goblins that paraded in front of her. Many were making huge improvements in whatever task they had been told to undertake, just as many however,  
were not. She had been in the underground for over a month now and had personally made it her duty to shape up the goblins after Jareth had expressed his total embarrassment on the goblin   
Army's performance on her first journey to the underground. Sarah chuckled as she remembered the then tiny goblins being terrorized by the rocks that had come to her aide.  
A horrible scream ripped through the morning silence and Sarah was once again forced to wince as Blech removed the shaft of wood from his fellow goblin. At least his aim was true, Sarah   
thought to herself as she regarded the goblin known as Mort who was now fiddling proudly at his bow.   
"Continue your exercises, I shall return at mid-day for a run through of drills! And this time, no going after each other!" Sarah turned as she shouldered her pack and marched toward the   
Goblin city.  
  
Jareth glared at the sheet in front of him, just one of many demanding his attention. A ball was to be held in the goblin kingdom and it was there he intended to announce is engagement to Sarah.  
He smiled as he remembered her expression when he had asked her to be his queen. The evening they had returned from the mountains Sarah had been in a state of shock. She had killed a man, a king,  
and sealed her fate all within a snap second judgment call to release her one arrow. He remembered her smile as she galloped home with him, her newly acquired bow slung from her back. As they had   
arrived at the gates of the goblin city it was as if a dam had broken within her mind. She had spilled thought after thought, emotion after emotion at Jareth, eventually falling into his arms.  
He had held her as her worries made themselves known, then throwing caution to the wind he had quieted her fears with his simply asked question.  
Now all that stood before him were the rest of the underground kingdoms, many of the Fae kings held a great disdain for mortals and now he was marrying one. His focus snapped back to the task at hand,  
the document he held was an invitation to attend his ball addressed to the troll king whose lands lay south of the goblin borders. King Acthemon would not be amused, for it was he who had suggested  
that Jareth be forced to slay his own father or die, thinking the latter to be the only option for Jareth. It was well known that Acthemon greatly desired the goblin kingdom and had hoped to challenge  
Jareth's returned father for the rights to rule it. Jareth did not wish to exposes his friends nor Sarah to Acthemon and his scheming ways but to not invite him to represent his domain at a royal gathering was   
grounds for war, and knowing the goblin army's limited progress made through Sarah's efforts, war was not an option he welcomed. Finally, gritting his teeth, he sealed the envelope with the crest of the   
goblin domain and tossed it into one of the growing piles that littered his study. He sat back for a moment, his hands linked behind his head before snatching up his quill and furiously scratching  
at a fresh sheet. So absorbed was he in writing his inquiry as to the progress being made on his rings in the elf realm he didn't notice Sarah had entered his study until he felt her small yet strong hands work  
at the knots in his shoulders. He franticly covered his work and stared up into her questioning eyes. "Why do you insist on sneaking up on me in my own study?" He broke into a frown as Sarah walked to sit   
opposite him at the desk.  
"Who's sneaking?" Sarah was now grinning while Jareth continued to frown. "Is it my fault I walk quietly?" She laughed quietly as Jareth stared, bewildered.  
"What is it that you find so amusing?" He scanned her face, filled with barely contained mirth. Sarah continued to chortle as Jareth straitened, unaccustomed to being laughed at.  
"Has anyone ever told you you're cute when you're angry?" Sarah now looked at Jareth and nearly doubled over in laughter. Jareth realized he was gawking and quickly snapped his hanging jaw closed.  
"No, mercifully none yet have had the gall you posses to such an extreme." He pursed his lips and gave Sarah his best glare. Sarah had regained her composure and now sat back, looking at Jareth's sour  
expression lovingly. "Aww, I'm sorry." She pouted then smiled in his direction, melting his sour mood. "Anything I can do to help?"  
"Not unless you can think of an easy for me to reveal our little secret to the rest of the underground." He said, his expression solemn.  
"Secret?" Sarah frowned.  
"Yes, to the rest of the world you are my prisoner and I your captor." Jareth smirked a little at the thought. Sarah snorted.  
"Prisoner. Yea, right." By now she had regained her smile, but it quickly faded. "Will the kingdoms not approve?"  
Jareth cringed. "I'm afraid their reaction will be quite on the contrary. Many of my fellow kings do not favor mortals being allowed to remain in the underground."   
Sarah sighed looking at Jareth's strained features. "I'm sure we can think of something." She smiled, half meaning it. Jareth on the other hand seemed convinced.  
"Once we are married they can do nothing about it, weather they like it or not." He too smiled, then stood. Walking over to the Sarah's chair on the other side of the desk, he yawned. "How is your work with the  
Goblin army coming along?"   
Sarah once again snorted. "Apart from Mort deciding that stationary targets are no longer suitable and focusing his aim on his fellow goblins, all is going well." She too stood.  
"You have worked wonders love, yesterday a goblin actually thought enough of his skills to raise his sword against me." Jareth wrapped an arm around her waist. "Nothing became of it of course."  
"Nevertheless I wonder if his nerve is warranted." She rested her head on his shoulder then pulled out of his grasp and turned to face him. "I promised the goblins more drills by noon." She gazed at his pout regretfully.  
"Ah. I could use a retreat from paperwork." He said, waving his hand and magically sending the invitations to the appropriate locations. "Let me come and ah, test, the abilities of our army." He grinned wickedly.  
"As you wish my lord, I merely request you leave limbs intact, thus allowing for a more speedy recovery time." Sarah had perfected her wicked grin as well.  
"Of course."  
  
Deep in the caves of the troll realm a darkness brewed and its name was Acthemon. The dark featured Fae glared daggers at mirror suspended opposite his subterranean throne, its usually reflective surface now   
displayed the goblin king and a mortal girl. His already bitter mood soured further at the thought of Jareth finding love as well as retaining his throne. Acthemon summoned a silver orb and hurled it at the enchanted  
mirror, shattering the image and returning it to its original state.   
"My lord." A deep voice boomed from the shadows, "From domain Goblin." The grayish troll handed Acthemon a letter bearing the Goblin crest. Acthemon's  
eyes scanned the document. "So, its a ball he's plotting eh?" He tossed the invitation into the fire. "Well one king can plot as well as the next." Acthemon grinned a grin that would have made Jareth proud and called  
to a nearby troll.  
  
"I think we should be rid of the dump." Sarah panted as she turned to Jareth, both sitting under the same stubby tree after having fought a few of the training goblins.  
"A fine idea, one I have pondered many an occasion myself, however there is the matter of what we should do with the contents thereof."   
"Ah, you underestimate my depth of thought!" Sarah threw Jareth a mock glare and received a questioning look in return. "If we are to have an army, it will require weapons will it not?" Realization dawned on Jareth, but   
Sarah had yet to finish. "It is my limited understanding that the elves are master craftsmen as well as friends to this kingdom. Now if you were to call in a few favors, could we not acquire a few elfish blacksmiths?"  
Sarah smiled sweetly at Jareth's scowl.  
"They have barely learned to fight and already you are thinking of weapons? Who is it that you have declared war on?" Jareth smiled back.  
"Just killing two birds with one stone, so to speak." She added quickly thinking of Jareth's alter-ego owl.  
"Indeed." Jareth reached and pulled Sarah into his lap. "Perhaps our concerns should remain on the wedding my love."  
"As you wish." Sarah once again rested her head on Jareth's slim shoulder. "But don't think I'll drop it so easily."  
Jareth privately rolled his eyes at her ever defiant nature he had so grown to love.  
  
As the silver moon rose above the granite peaks of the forbidden mountains, and the torches of a hundred castles dotted the underground, the Fae kings received their initiations. Many questioned Jareth's motives for  
staging a ball, but most dismissed it as chance. King Limenor of the Elves however suspected the truth. He reached for his wife's hand, draped across the throne beside his. "I do believe our dear Jareth has found himself  
a queen." His wife opened her eyes.  
"Oh really? What makes you think so?"   
"Take a look at this." He passed her the letter. She chuckled as she read.  
"I do hope he will not be dressing his new found love at this little ball of his." She passed the letter back to the king.  
"Hm, indeed as I recall his last attempt left much to be desired." Husband and wife shared a snicker over this. "Perhaps we can impose some taste on the old boy. What do you think Eleana? Feel in the mood for a party?"  
"When the other kings find out there'll be hell to pay." Eleana's face darkened with her revelation. Limenor chewed his lip.   
"Once the two are married there will be no stopping them, we shall just have to make sure nothing happens until then." He looked at Eleana's worried expression. "Besides, there once was a time when the almighty Fae   
disapproved of our people ruling themselves." He smirked. "True it took a war for them to trust the elves, but they eventually came around."   
  
Sarah had to stifle a laugh as Jareth strode across the ballroom of the goblin castle. His silvery blonde mane whipped about his sharp features as he restrained his urge to strangle the goblin that stood before him, covered  
in various odds and ends that had, until recently, decorated the ballroom. "Walp, what is it that you were told to do?" His rich voice dripped with venom. Walp muttered something about important things he had to do, Jareth  
started at him and Walp sprinted away just as fast as his pillar like legs would take him. "Really Sarah, I don't know how you stand them." Jareth squeezed the bridge of his nose. "They may be my subjects but I do LOATHE them   
the majority of my time spent with them." He had stopped pacing and now flopped gracefully into one of the chairs littering the ballroom.  
"Oh I don't know, it's not that I expect them to excel, or even succeed for that matter." Sarah chewed absent mindedly at her nail. "It just lets me think that I have some purpose here."  
Jareth blinked. "What?"  
Sarah had exhausted the first nail and now moved to a second. "I just need a reason to be here, that's all." Sarah mentally smacked her forehead as soon as she had replied.  
"Am I not enough?" Jareth's voice was flat.  
"Not at all. I mean!" Sarah breathed deeply. "I feel like you belong to this world, and so you should. I don't, I'm a mortal. From earth. I need a reason not dependent on anyone else to feel like I belong, not even you could  
help with this."  
Jareth sighed and stared blankly for a moment. "What would you have me do?"   
"Nothing. I miss Raven's Blood." Sarah looked like she was about to throw up.  
Jareth flexed his jaw as he thought. "That can be amended." He gave her a half smile. "You'll have some explaining to do for Ebony."  
Sarah looked up from the floor tile she had been studying and smiled. "Thank you my King."  
Jareth shook his head and then he too smiled. "Now for some decorating my love?"  
  
The night of the ball was rapidly approaching. All faired well in the goblin kingdom, Raven's Blood was introduced to the royal stable much to his as well as Sarah's delight. All the Fae kings prepared for the upcoming event with   
mirth for they knew little of Jareth's hidden motives and joyous events were few and far between those days. In the darkness of the Troll caves Acthemon still developed his horrific plan, but for now the underground was at peace.  
The sun and moon chased each other thrice before the night of the ball, but finally, that time had arrived.   
  
Sarah had dressed in burgundy, while Jareth chose black. His shoulders were draped with a cape as were his hips, a tight shirt and leather waistcoat completed his garb. Jareth had run over his plan a hundred times in his mind yet  
for every time he did he found a new worry. Sarah looked stunning in her long dress of silk, she had insisted on burgundy, saying if they could not dress to match, their colors would at least complement each other. The ball at the Goblin  
castle was in full fling as Sarah worked her way into the crowd. Jareth had yet to make his grand entrance and Sarah was feeling very much an outsider. She was walking with no real purpose across the ballroom when she felt a heavy hand  
fall on her shoulder, fearing the worst she spun around only to find herself staring at what could only be an elf.   
"May I have this dance?" His voice was steady and firm, as were his hands as they began to dance before Sarah had a chance to reply. "My name is Limenor. King Limenor of the Elves."  
Sarah groaned inwardly, this was not supposed to happen. "Sarah." She stated dumbly.  
Limenor almost lost his stride, her name was obviously not of the underground, could this be her?  
"Which domain do you call home, Sarah?"  
Sarah looked him in the face. "Goblin." She exclaimed in a non-chalontaly.  
That confirmed it. Jareth was not partial to visitors, especially ones of non-royal status, this had to be her.  
A loud bang resounded through the ballroom as the doors swung open to reveal the regal Goblin King. Limenor flinched.  
  
Jareth's eyes scanned the ballroom as the music faded, he paused to find Sarah in the arms of king Limenor. His gaze remained steady as he surveyed the remaining guests.   
"Greeting and welcome to the lords of the underground!" His smooth voice boomed out over the guests. "Many of you may be wondering why I chose to hold this ball, for as many of you know, I am not partial to social events." A small chuckle   
rose from the crowd, Jareth raised an ever gloved hand to silence them. "Do not concern yourselves with such things, all shall be explained in time." He grinned a feral grin.  
"For now, make merry. Here's to good food, better wine and even better company!" The crowd applauded as he hoisted a newly acquired goblet of wine over his head. His grin however, faded as he stepped into the crowd, heading strait for Sarah   
and Limenor.  
  
Limenor stared as the almighty Goblin King strode toward him. He had meant to find and keep an eye on Sarah, not dance with the future Goblin Queen. A lump caught in his throat as Jareth stopped a few paces from him.  
"Enjoying the party Limenor?" Jareth's tone was deadly, but by then Limenor had composed himself.  
"Why yes, thank you Jareth." He noticed his wife making her way toward them. "I should like to compliment you on the move of peace; a ball hasn't graced the underground in far too long." He was lying through his teeth and both he and Jareth knew  
it.  
"Excellent. Please, continue to do so." Jareth continued, walking away and shooting Sarah an evil glance.  
  
Sarah let out a deep breath and rolled her eyes. Jareth and his ways. She turned back to Limenor to discover that Eleana have arrived.  
"Forgive me Sarah, this is my wife and queen, Eleana." Limenor put and arm around his wife's waist.  
Sarah straitened and introduced herself to the Elfish Queen. "Sarah, as your husband explained. An honor."   
Eleana smiled. "Jareth seem in good spirits tonight. Wouldn't you agree Sarah?"  
"Quite himself I should imagine." Sarah spoke without thought, her eyes followed Jareth as he moved through the crowd.  
Elena caught her opportunity with grace. "And how is it that you know his esteemed royal highness of the Goblin Realm?"  
Sarah choked. Her only reply was a strangled gargle as she fought to procure an answer.  
Limenor's response was to laugh. "Don't worry Sarah, we may know who you are, but we are not your enemies." He chuckled again. "Did you really think I didn't catch that protective air Jareth put on when he saw you?"  
Eleana slid out of Limenor's grasp and stared at the doors. "But speaking of enemies, look who just arrived fashionably late."  
Sarah's gazed followed hers to the dark featured man entering the hall. "The high King of the Trolls, Acthemon, looking for you no doubt." Elena turned to Sarah. "I would avoid him if I were you."  
"And should that not be possible," Limenor interjected, "Keep Jareth in sight at all times."  
"Quite." Elena agreed.  
  
Acthemon glared as he strode through Jareth's ballroom, looking for the girl he knew was there. He had however, barely caught a glimpse of Sarah before Jareth's darkly clad form blocked his path.  
"Lord Acthemon, welcome to the Goblin realm." Jareth voice carried dark undertones. "I trust you are enjoying yourself?"  
Acthemon sneered, "As much enjoyment as one can have here." He strained to see through Jareth.  
"Good. Please continue."   
When Jareth stood aside Sarah had long since disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Jareth's heart was pounding, several hours had past since the start of the ball and the moment he had been dreading was fast approaching. He slowly weaved his way between dances as he made his way to the raised steps by the great doors into the   
palace. Acthemon was still lurking around in his infernal sulk Jareth noted with disgust. Acthemon never seemed quite right above ground, her never went anywhere without a cloak, almost as if to protect him from the light. Best get him back to his  
cave, Jareth thought with a grin. It's now or never.   
He climbed the steps as the lights flickered. "Now comes the time for me to shed light on the question that has plagued many of you for weeks since you received your invitations." He swallowed in a vain attempt to subdue the lump in his throat.  
"This ball was no mere show of peace, fellow rulers of the underground realms. I have an announcement that has been kept secret for far too long. In the years before the Labyrinth fell I took the infant brother of a young girl." He closed his eyes for  
a moment. "It was she who defeated me. She who ruined my throne." Pain was evident across his features. "She is here tonight, and she, Sarah, shall be my Queen." He set his jaw and prepared for the worst.  
  
A stunned silence rested on the guests for a beat before a snarled roar erupted from Acthemon. He whirled in his rage. "I will die before I see the underground soiled by mortal blood! I demand that Jareth, King of the Goblin Domain, yield his throne  
or cast out the bad blood who would corrupt this kingdom!" His breath came in ragged gasps. Jareth was infuriated.   
"I will yield no throne, nor will I be rid of this kingdom's rightful Queen! No more then I would allow your foul race to dominate the underground!" Jareth snarled at Acthemon.  
"Then you have chosen!" Acthemon spun to face the dumbfounded rulers. "I call upon the allies of the Troll realm to purge the underground of the unworthy!" He had sealed his fate, no ruler could deny a call to arms by an allied domain. If Jareth so  
chose, there would be all out war declared.  
Before Jareth could reply, the king of the Centaurs, also a Fae, Dechande, roared at Acthemon, "Long have we known peace and protection from the Goblin realm and its King! I too shall be dead before this is through, allies of the centaurian and goblin   
domains, let it be us that purges the underground of the unworthy!" He turned and bowed to Jareth, as did nearly half the Kings present.  
Acthemon snarled again. "So be it Goblin King!" He twisted toward Sarah as he reached into his cloak; from there he withdrew a small crossbow before discharging a bolt at Sarah. With a wicked hiss the shaft cleaved the air, only to strike King Limenor   
as he stepped in front of Sarah. He collapsed as the bolt entered his chest, his wife falling with him. Acthemon and his allies fled the scene, each having one hour to disperse before blows could be struck. That evening a powerful magic was summoned   
to preserve King Limenor who swore his loyalty to Jareth even as he lay mortally wounded. And so, on that evening the underground stood divided, with the Lord Acthemon and his combined forces on one side of the rift, and Jareth and his on the other.  
  
Sarah sat, staring blankly at the book that lay open in her lap. She was so focused on not being focused that she didn't see Jareth until he sat down beside her. He put an arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him. It had been a sad day in the   
Goblin kingdom, King Limenor lay in a bedroom in the third floor, he condition too critical to allow him to return to his own castle. His wife and queen, Eleana, was wandering around the goblin castle in a stupor, unable to think of her husband as capable   
of dying. King Limenor had been shot by a bolt coated in unicorn's blood, unnecessary to kill Sarah but one of the very few things capable of killing an elf. Sarah had not said anything since the evening of the ball, but now sitting next to Jareth in the   
library, she spoke.  
"It's because of me." She didn't look up. Jareth sighed.  
"No, not you. Me." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I brought everyone into this, had I just quietly announced it to the council there would be no war." He closed his eyes. "It, Sarah, is my fault."  
"What are we going to do?"  
Jareth stood and meandered about taking great interest in a candlestick on a small table. "We go to war, we have no choice. But we have powerful allies and will not be easily defeated."  
Sarah closed her book. "Many will die needlessly." Jareth slammed the candlestick down.  
"God Sarah, you think I do not know?!" He turned and stared at her. "There is nothing I can do!" He slumped into a chair and hung his head. "There is nothing I can do."   
Sarah was taken aback by Jareth's outburst, but regretted forcing him into it. "Jareth." He stared strait ahead. "Jareth, I'm sorry." He chewed his lip.  
"I too am sorry." He stood once again and turned to leave. "Tomorrow the Goblin allies meet; I would like you to be there." He walked away.  
All Sarah could do was nod.  
  
Acthemon smiled to himself as he paced his throne room, his plot unveiling before his eyes. "Finally I have forced that worm, Jareth into action. With his army in the state he's left it in he will be crushed!" He spoke to a Troll permanently by his throne.   
"Murg, see to it that the allies of the Troll know of our plans." Murg stood from his usual squat.  
"Yes masterrr..." He bowed until his protruding fangs touched the dirt floor. "It shall be done." As he left his misshapen hands scraped the floor.  
"Excellent.." Acthemon ground his teeth.  
  
Far and wide the kings of the underground prepared for war, seeking the council of their war masters and generals as they announced to their people where their allegiances lay, Goblin or Troll. All of the realms were abuzz, a war this size had not taken place   
since Jareth's father was forced from his throne. In every kingdom every hand was at work, sharpening sword or crafting arrows as their kings rode for the Goblin castle. They called themselves the communion of light, those kings that rode for domain goblin.  
A communion to banish all evil from the underground forever.   
  
Jareth sat at the head of the long table of his meeting hall, head on fist as he went over the plan in his head. All around him sat the heads of the communion of light, they had inventoried their troops and had opted to make the first strike against domain  
Troll. They hoped to end it with one strike, their forces being limited. In order to do so they plotted to kill king Acthemon, hoping that the death of their leader would end the Troll allies need for war. At the other head of the table sat Sarah. She had   
been waiting for an opportunity to speak for some time before she got her chance. As the kings quieted she stood. "I should like to say," Her voice wavered slightly as she spoke. "Thank you from wherever I can summon the most of it. If not for you and your  
brave people, I could not exist in this realm." She was about to sit down just as fast as she could, but she managed to catch herself. One by one the kings rose, each facing Sarah. It was Dachande who spoke first. "Sarah, this war is for all of us, you were  
just the revelation, the last stone to fall before the damn broke. If Acthemon challenges the freedom of the underground then we shall be there to protect it. My only hope is that Jareth survives to make you his queen and that you may rule your kingdom in   
peace forever more." The other kings mumbled their consent.  
  
Sarah left the meeting hall shortly after the Kings had departed, and now she too roamed the halls of the goblin castle. But her mood was not one of despair unlike Eleana's, instead she felt empowered by the determination of the communion of light. Her heart  
beat to a new rhythm as she strode to nowhere in particular, she vowed then and there that she would not allow their efforts to be in vain. She stopped as she passed the door to one of her favorite retreats, the garden. Unlike the rest of the labyrinth the   
garden remained a pristine jewel amongst the rubble. The door creaked when she leaned on it then finally relented and opened as she shoved harder. As she passed through the archway into the garden the smell of blooming flowers greeted her. She inhaled deeply  
and allowed their intoxicating scent to overwhelm her as she meandered to the ancient oak that towered over the center of the garden. The oak's rough bark scraped Sarah's back as she slid to the thick grass at the tree's roots, she hands finding their way to the  
ground at her sides. "What's this?" Sarah's hand lay over the hard object nestled in the grass at her side. She grasped it and rose it to her face, a crystal ball. Sarah's brow creased as her eyes gained a startled expression. "I haven't seen one of these in a   
long time." She gave it an experimental twirl. "And certainly not without his royal highness to accompany it." Sarah continued to pass it from hand to hand as she marveled at it's perfection. As Sarah gazed into the orb it began to shimmer, startled, Sarah   
dropped it to the grass between her feet. The crystal continued to shimmer as a multitude of lights played across its surface. Sarah had regained her composure and once again picked up the ball. As the crystal neared her face for a second time a scene played  
within its curved surface. Sarah gasped as she saw Jareth on his knees, his entire being coated in blood, wrenching and crying out to the sky. At his side lay his sword, The Queen of Air and Darkness, and all around him lay scattered the corpses of centaurs   
and elves. As the frame widened Sarah saw that Jareth was the only member of the communion of light left, the other kings and their armies lay slaughtered about him. The vision shifted to one of Sarah, being pulled along by a Troll to king Acthemon. Acthemon  
then dragged her across the field to where Jareth knelt. Jareth now gripped his face with his hands before facing Acthemon who laughed wickedly as Jareth pleaded with him. Sarah was about to hurl the crystal as hard as she could into the garden's wall when  
the vision shifted again. It showed Sarah in the same garments she wore now, walking to the far side of the garden and plucking a white rose from its vine. As she did so she appeared in a throne room with King Acthemon, he took her hand and Sarah saw herself  
at home, sitting at her desk writing something, looking happy. The crystal then showed Jareth, lounging on his throne, surrounded by tiny goblins, oblivious. With this last sentiment, the crystal grew still, the last of its colors fading. Sarah sat back against  
the oak's thick trunk, her eyes held a look of utter defeat. She palmed the crystal as she gazed into nothing, eyes darting as if to find some unseen evil. She closed her eyes as tears poured from them, her free hand found its way to cover her contorted features.  
She sat like this for a long time before turning her head and staring at the rose vines, there it was, a single white rose, beckoning to her with its pale petals. She swallowed hard and stood. Her fists clenched as she strengthened her resolve. She couldn't   
understand why she believed the message of the crystal she had found mysteriously lying in the garden, especially after Jareth's warning of all thing magical in times of war. She simply knew  
the visions to be true, she felt if she did not act accordingly the terrible events would surely come to pass. She walked slowly across the garden, taking each step as if a great weight had been strapped to her feet. When she finally reached the rose vine her hand   
trembled as she reached for the rose and she turned her face to the sky. "Forgive me." She hung her head. "I'm sorry Jareth." As she plucked the rose from its nest of thorns the only sound that was made was the crystal falling to the grass as Sarah's fading hand  
released it.  
  
Jareth's head shot up as he heard Sarah utter his name. He had always been able to hear his name from anywhere if it had been stated with great emotion. "Sarah?" he rose from his desk where he had been writing. His elegant brow creased as her felt for Sarah. His  
expression grew pained and horrified as he realized that he could no long perceive Sarah with his thoughts. The quill he had been holding fluttered to the floor as he sprinted toward the door to his study. Jareth's boots pounded the floor as he ran his way down  
the corridors screaming Sarah's name. The goblins panicked when they saw their King is such a state, they began to gather weapons and ran after Jareth as he sprinted through the castle. Jareth's mind was racing so fast he almost didn't notice the door to the  
garden slightly ajar. He slid to a halt as his minions did so behind him. He barked for them to wait as he shoved his way through the door. The King then pushed his way through the garden at random, yelling for Sarah. He halted as he sensed magic. Then looking down   
at his feet his gaze fell on the crystal lying in the grass beneath the rose vines. He knelt to pick it up and while he did so Blech shoved his way through the eager goblins and entered the garden. As he stood eying his king Jareth fell to his knees and let out a   
cry of animal despair before moaning Sarah one final time and collapsing.  
  
Eleana, who had fallen asleep by her husband's bedside was awoken with a start as the goblin hoard swept by the room, curious, she followed them. She now knelt by Jareth's side in the garden. His chest rose and fell in an irregular pattern as he continued to moan in   
pain. She felt his pulse at his neck before standing up and addressing the goblin who paced at her side. "Blech, lets get him to his room." With semi-consious nod Belch knelt and gently hung the limp king over his shoulder, he followed Eleana as she ushered the rest  
of the goblins away from the doorway. He continued after her as she made her way to Jareth's chambers, Jareth twitching occasionally on his broad shoulder. At Eleana's bidding he gently lay the goblin king to the black silk sheets of his bead. Eleana quickly set to  
work on his shivering form. "What is wrong with him?" Blech shifted his weight from one bare foot to the other uneasily.   
Eleana paused for a moment. "when he touched the crystal a spell was released on his vital systems. If I do not help him he will die."  
Blech cleared his throat. "Was his magic unable to stop the other Milady?"   
"No, I imagine he was so focused on finding whatever he lost that he disregarded his own rules about magic." She turned her attention back to Jareth as Blech went to gather his medical supplies. She scanned him over, his form still straining as she evaluated his condition.  
His muscles knotted and flexed as she undid his shirt and pulled it off him. As Blech returned she quickly dispatched him again to bring water and a cloth. When they had been obtained she set about bathing Jareth's chest with the frigid water to no result. Elena chewed her   
lip and paused for a moment before digging through Blech's leather bag and retrieving a bottle of bright red liquid. Blech held Jareth's shoulders down as Eleana uncorked the bottle. With one quick motion she pried open Jareth's eye and poured a good measure of the liquid   
onto his deep earthen eye. Jareth shoved Blech out of the way as his hands shot to his eye and rubbed furiously. Eleana calmly replaced to bottle's cork and put it back in Blech's bag. Jareth blinked a few times before focusing on her, his right eye was the same color of the liquid.  
"I can't see out of my eye." He continued to blink as Eleana stood up.   
"Hydra venom will do that to you, you should regain sight soon." Jareth swung his legs over the edge of his bed, his head throbbing.  
"How soon?" He winced and Eleana cringed.  
"Hard to tell, a few days at least."  
"What?" Jareth siesed to blink.  
"Under the circumstances I thought it necessary." Eleana met his gaze with one equally cold.  
"What circumstances, what happened?" Jareth frowned as Eleana began to explain how she had found him in the garden in shock from some sort of spell. He moved to stand when he saw the crystal he had clutched until the hydra blood had demanded his attention. Within that one  
instant it all came back to him in one horrific wave of pain. Eleana would have to have been blind to miss the look of despair that struck Jareth's proud features. He leapt to his feet and was about to tear out the door when Eleana blocked his path. "Jareth, what has happened?"  
He inhaled sharply and grabbed her shoulders, his bare chest heaving. "Sarah has been taken to the Troll Kingdom!" His eyes burned into hers for an instant before he dashed out of the room, screaming for his goblin guards.  
  
Sarah blinked rapidly as her eyes strained to adjust to the sudden lack of light. As her vision cleared she heard a chuckle from behind her, spinning around she found herself face to face with King Acthemon. He grinned as he snarled gutturally at one of the trolls guarding the door.  
The lumbering creature thumped over to Sarah and grasped her arm hard at her bicep. Her eyes grew wide as she shouted at Acthemon to explain himself; his only reply was to tell her not to be so trusting. It was even darker in the room where Sarah now sat. The only light came from  
a small candle and the moonlight from a tiny window and all the light from both only served to illuminate Sarah's chair, not the interior of the room. She stared long and hard at the candle, remembering the one she had on her desk back home so long ago. Only when he nudged the chair  
opposite her did Sarah notice Acthemon. As he sat down the candle lit up his heavy features, and much to Sarah's surprise he did not wear his usual evil grin. Instead, his jaw was set and his eyes locked on hers. "Unfortunately for the both of us I am not capable of returning you  
to the aboveground." His lip curled. "That precious king of yours managed to cast one final spell before mine took him, I can no longer send you home."  
Sarah smiled. "Hah!" Acthemon's hand struck a scathing blow to Sarah's cheek, his nail opening a gash just under her eye. Sarah winced in pain as she raised a hand to wipe the blood from her face. Acthemon's smile returned, "Don't worry Sarah, I have thought of a suitable alternative."  
He rose to his feet. "You shall be banished to the forbidden wastes, a vast desert where even the Goblin king will not be able to touch you!" He barked a laugh as he swung open the door too Sarah's chambers and marched from sight. The door shut with a bang and blew out Sarah's  
candle as she slumped over the desk. "What have I done?"  
  
Eleana tore after Jareth as his guard swarmed to his beck and call, these were not the average lumbering goblin soldiers, no, these were the elite. These were the only goblins to escape the terrible times that befell their kind after Jareth's father's wrongful sentence. Garbed all in  
black, their sinewy bodies glided across the floor as Jareth conjured his armor about him. He too was clad in back, leather met  
metal equally dark on Jareth's form, although his step betrayed his desperation he was every bit the great and terrible goblin king most knew him to be. With a flick of his wrist The Queen of Air and Darkness was at his side, ready to protect her chosen. He called without turning his   
head. "Eleana, thank you for restoring me. I leave the goblin castle at your command." His boots clicked as he strode down the corridor.   
"Where is it you go Jareth?" Eleana had stopped walking, Jareth did not.  
"Where else, to take back what is mine. I will bring her back Eleana, and wow to any who should doubt me!" He was shouting at the top of his voice now.  
"I believe you Jareth, I believe you." Eleana said quietly as she watched Jareth's billowing cape as he and his guard disappeared from her view.   
  
Jareth wore a permanent snarl, his elegant features contorted in rage. As he clenched his fist the great doors to his castle parted before him and his warriors, twelve there were, twelve goblin warriors to sworn to protect their king. The citizens of the goblin city scattered as their   
King stormed toward his stables, followed closely by the infamous goblin guard. When the group halted at the stable doors each goblin mounted a deep black steed, each of the goblin mounts were of a harsher breed then any other, their small scrawny bodies were a mixture made more of  
sinew then muscle, clearly meant for one thing alone, to run. Jareth himself swung upon Storm's broad back, wheeling around to race from the barn when a mighty bang came from across the way. Jareth snapped his head around. "Silence horse!" He had nearly screamed himself raw at this point.  
In reply the stall door shuddered as the horse behind it whinnied and shoved its weight into the wooden barrier. With a glance Jareth saw that it was Raven's Blood who was so eager to join him, Sarah's faithful horse had very nearly taken the door of its hinges when Jareth drew his sword.  
With a splintering sound the bolt of the door was shattered as the Queen's blade drove through it. "Come then beast!" Jareth roared as the door burst open. He galloped out of the stables with Raven's Blood in close step behind Storm.  
  
Eleana continued walking, observing the destruction left in the goblin king's wake. She eventually found herself standing inside the stable Jareth had torn out of not a minute before. She sighed as she leaned against one of the many stall doors. "Now what am I to do?"  
"Follow them." Eleana started as the gravely voice from behind the door made itself known. She looked down at the bronze name plate hanging on the door, Ebony. She stood up on her toes and peered into the stall window and was met with the intelligent eyes of a black horse peering through the bars.  
She turned around and leaned against the stall door once more. She crossed her arms over her chest for a moment before lifting her arms over her head in a gesture of defeat. "Why not?"  
  
Jareth rode like he had never rode before, before they had even come into view of the goblin boarder Storm was lathered in sweat. His goblin entourage snarled and let out battle cries in their strange toung as the adrenalin pounded through their veins. Sweat ran down Jareth's face and irritated his   
eyes, especially the blind one. His lip curled as he swiped the sweat from it, he did not like not having the use of his eye at all, much less under the current circumstances. It had been late evening when they had departed the ruins of the labyrinth and now a sliver of moon crept out from behind  
the heavy cloud-cover that hung in the air. Jareth's expression loosened as he fell into the rhythm of the run, the pounding of hooves one continuous rhythmic roar, his body locked in perfect motion with that of Storm. The group galloped on, horses snorting and goblins screaming.   
  
Jareth shook himself awake from the intoxication rhythm of the chase as the sun crept higher into the sky as dawn approached. The green fields of the goblin realm slowly gave way to thick trees and massive formations of rock as the party entered the realm of the troll. Jareth slowed his exhausted  
horse to a walk, his goblins followed suit behind him. With his good eye Jareth caught a glimpse of water between the trees and ordered his guard to halt. He dismounted and began to wash Storm both with the cool water and with waves of magic. The goblins once again did likewise. Raven's Blood, who  
hadn't show any inclination to return even as the group continued long into the night, now drank deeply of the water flowing in the river. Jareth eyed Raven for a moment, intrigued by the horses dedication, it only being a horse and not one of the magical sentient ones of the underground. He hardly  
blinked as he set about reviving Storm and when he had finished his anger had renewed itself. He quickly swung himself back into the saddle and trotted off deeper in to the woods, Raven taking one last draw of cold water before following him.  
  
The sun had fully risen as Jareth came upon the troll castle. It was a squat and ugly structure, with most of its interior deep below the ground, much like the dwellings of the trolls. He dismounted again and whispered to Storm who in turn looked to Raven and moved off into the woods. Jareth now   
drew the Queen, her long blade scraping the leather sheath at his hip, with a collective hiss the goblins did that same. Jareth sighed as the wind caressed his cheek, "Please let her be alright." He closed his eyes hard before shouting a cry so ancient its meaning had long been forgotten. He brandished  
the Queen over his head as the goblins joined the cry and set about collapsing the door. In his mind Jareth knew this was suicide, but he knew he had no choice, only he could save Sarah and this was the only way for him to do so. He inhaled sharply as the doors finally gave way, and he sprinted  
forward into the castle. It was empty. The whole castle seemed devoid of life but Jareth continued to make his way to the throne room. When he arrived at the door to it he let out a roar as he kicked in the door. "Acthemonnn!!" His guard poured in around him to protect him, from nothing. The chamber  
was empty, empty all apart from the crystal that sat on the throne. Seething anger Jareth snatched it up. "NO!" Staring into it's depths he say the troll army on the move, heading for the goblin castle. "It was a trap!" Jareth hurled the crystal into the wall with all his might, as it shattered   
Acthemon's ghostly laughter filled the room.  
  
Eleanor too was on the move. She and Ebony trotted along one of the many hilltops in the goblin fields, "What is that?" She and Ebony slowed to a walk and Ebony perked his ears. He breathed deeply as the wind carried the scent in his direction, he quickly snorted hard out of his nostirls. "Troll."  
Eleana face slackened. "What?" she closed her eyes as her head lolled. "Oh no. Ebony, run." She wheeled around as Ebony lunged into a gallop. She began to chant as she rode, summoning the communion of light to war with elfin magic. Her heart beat to the same pace as Ebony's hooves, her mind screaming  
faster, faster, while her lips formed the echoing words that would span hundreds of miles to the minds they were intended for. "It was all a trap, a ploy to set Jareth away from his castle, oh Jareth please hurry." She uttered between incantations.  
  
Sarah awoke with a start, her eyes peeled open as she tried to move her hands to no avail. Her wrists were bound tightly behind her back while her ankles were lashed to each other, the cord wrapped under the girth of the horse that bore her. She moaned slightly, "What happened?" She asked to no one in   
particular. She blinked to clear her sight as she looked around. The muffled sound of armor clinking met her ears, all around her marched trolls. She raised her head to look before her and saw that it was Acthemon that held her horse, sitting astride his own. The king glanced over his shoulder at Sarah,  
his dark eyes peering out from behind his iron helm. He snickered and returned his gaze to his destination. That is when Sarah realized they had left the troll domain and were parading through the goblin fields, she struggled to remember what had happened since she plucked the rose. The only memory  
she could conjure was a vague memory of a candle going out. Sarah shut her eyes tightly, "I can't believe I was that stupid." She thought to herself. "And even after Jareth warning me. It's all my fault, I lead him into a trap." Sarah hung her head as her mount's trot jerked the tears from her eyes.  
"I wish the Goblin King was here right now." Sarah thought semi-consciously, her eyes still closed as she rode on.  
  
Jareth heard Sarah's desperate plea as he galloped once again across the Goblin plains. His head jerked back as if by a cord, pain flashed through his mind as a vision of Sarah, bound and beaten, found his thoughts. He urged Storm to make haste with what remained of his voice and magic, leaning forward as  
if to fly. With a groan Storm reared and toppled to the ground, Jareth being thrown several feet away. With a groan of his own Jareth rolled to his knees, then he managed to crawl over to Storm and lean on the horse's side. "Forgive me sire..." Storm managed to choke out between breaths.   
"No, forgive me." Jareth rested his face on his arm as Storm's side heaved beneath him. "It is I who has failed." Jareth raised his head. "Ride on! Find Sarah!" The darkly attired goblins each bowed their heads and kicked their lathered horses on and away. Jareth fell over backwards on the dry grass   
beneath him, the last of his magic depleted from his exertions. No longer able to don his feathers and ride the wind as an owl, he was forced to remain uselessly isolated as the trolls marched on his kingdom. He and Storm lay side by side in the long grass, both gasping for breath and overcome with an   
extreme sense of failure. Jareth lay with his eyes closed, swearing hundreds of empty promises, anything to save Sarah when he heard the nicker behind him. Bolting upright he saw Raven's Blood, standing blowing air in and out of his flared nostrils. His eyes were calm despite his shivering muscles.   
"Go with him." Storm rumbled from his resting place, "I can do no more." Jareth stood and began to un-strap the saddle from Storms back.   
"Forgive me my friend, be well." Within the time it took to bid farewell to his trusted Storm Jareth had swung astride Raven's midnight colored back.   
"I will, god speed my Lord." Storm raised his head and then let it fall back to the grass as his eyes closed. Jareth swallowed hard, telling himself Storm would be fine. With a last glance at the dusty horse Jareth goosed Raven into a ground covering trot, careful to maintain his strength the old fashioned  
way. "Come beast, let us meet our fates together." Raven snorted in response.  
  
Acthemon rode with a private grin plastered to his face, this was he destiny, the purpose he lived for. His troops barely made a sound as they marched, their heads bobbing in time with their heavy foot falls. Acthemon let go of the rope binding Sarah's horse to him and let the it catch his in pace. When  
opportunity provided he leaned over and lay a heavy blow to the horses flank, sending it reeling away. "Chaaarge!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs as he moved his horse to a fierce gallop and drew his sword. He and his army raced over the top of the last hill separating them from the goblin castle.  
Spread before him was the communion of light in all its glory. At its head, left arm bound low to his chest and reins griped in a gloved fist, stood Limenor. His other rested on the hilt of a broad sword, while his voice boomed over the heads over the troops surrounding him. "Advance with might and  
honor! For we are the Union of all that is still good and uncorrupted in this vast land!" With the last words still lingering on his lips he drew his sword and saw his wife do so behind him. He turned and flashed her a smile as they both surged forward with the troops.   
  
Sarah had lurched dangerously backwards as her horse bolted from Acthemon's hard hand, and she now swore bitterly as her terrified steed careened through the advancing trolls. The lumbering brutes took little notice of her, their full attention directed on the charge. That is except for the one that ran strait  
into her speeding horse, knocking both equine and itself to the ground. Sarah let out a yelp as her mounts hooves were swept out from under it, then lay quiet as her head connected with the hard earth. Her horse too lay still, but it was not to move again, the clumsy troll's spear lodged in its side. The troll  
freed its weapon and continued the charge.  
  
Mayhem erupted as the two great forces collided in a great clash of bodies and armor. Limenor roared incomprehensibly as he let his horse do the leading, his free hand occupied swinging his cleaver of a sword at any Troll unlucky enough to come into his range. Eleana too let her horse follow its fancy, Ebony  
skillfully avoiding all conflicts as he negotiated the treacherous pit. Eleana's bow sang as she sent bolt after deadly bolt into the troll hoard. By now the goblins had begun pouring out of the castle, ready to defend their realm to the best of their limited abilities. Although they were smaller then the trolls  
they possessed a paradoxal grace in their clumsy bodies. Each clumsy trip taking a head under a swung weapon, every manic leap of bloody joy taking them from the range of some posed danger. Eleana took this all in a glance as she saw the twelve black riders screaming down the hill.  
  
Not just in terms of speed did the goblin guards scream; their harsh voices formed a resounding chant as they joined the foray. But unlike the goblins of the castle, every one of the twelve pairs of eyes searched the field of gore for one thing alone, Sarah. There, one set of cold eyes noticed Sarah's   
unconscious form still strapped to her fallen steed. He let out a screech and leapt of his exhausted horse, his slender blade freeing Sarah's hands and feet from their bindings. He abandoned the horse that had bore him from the goblin kingdom and back, gathering Sarah into his scaly arms he sought to  
escape the bloody scene. As the goblin warrior fled fire erupted out from behind him, leaving a trail of burning grass and bodies dividing the fleeing guard from the conflict. One of the two dragon twins wheeled overhead, circling around to re-join the battle.  
  
Jareth heard the battle long before he saw it, for even though several hours had elapsed from its start, the battle still raged outside the goblin walls. Raven cantered easily over the hill as Jareth drew him to a halt at the top of the knoll. His cape billowed in the wind, with him as always as his one good  
eye darted from face to face below. More then half of each army lay scattered, dead or just as well so on the earth that lay stained red with the blood of the corpses that littered it. He once again drew his terrible queen from the sheath at his hip, his water toned eye locked on the fighting king of the trolls.  
  
Revenge was his only thought, his mind purged of any emotion but anger as he sliced, chopped, and carved his way through the fighters to Acthemon. With a final swipe the troll king slew the unlucky elf before him, his head whipped from side to side as he searched for a new victim, stopping as his gaze fell on   
advancing goblin lord. Jareth, without breaking the stare he had locked on Acthemon, swung out of Raven's saddle. He landed with a clash of his terrible armor, his love long forgotten, Jareth's mind plagued with thoughts of vengeance; he strode toward the awaiting Acthemon. Acthemon stood rooted in place, all  
fighting siseing around him as both kings were noticed by various foes. A smile crept across Acthemon's face this; was where it all ended. "You return you highness! I trust you enjoyed your stay in my kingdom?" Acthemon sneered as he tried provoking Jareth's gratifying anger. Jareth didn't even blink, Acthemon's  
comment was beyond his comprehension. His mind was silent save one thought, kill Acthemon. All other sounds and emotions had sised to exist within the goblin king, his grip tightened around the queen's hilt. By now not a sword still moved, the king's fast approaching conflict calling an unofficial and uneasy  
siece fire between the soldiers of the underground. Jareth just stared at Acthemon in a one eyed unblinking death lock. Acthemon swallowed, disappointed by Jareth's unwillingness to respond. "Come King, defend the memory of your would be mortal queen!" The grin returned to Acthemon's dirt covered features.  
Jareth snapped. His icy calm expression contorted in release as his lungs let forth a roar of animal aggression and his bloody fist brought the queen down hard, clashing against Acthemon's barely brought up blade. Both kings were skilled in the deadly arts of the blade, in a fury of blows the two rulers moved about  
the bloodied field. Back and fourth they went, Acthemon barely keeping up with the decades of barely contained rage seething from Jareth, fueling his blows. Each of their armored forms was bathed in a sheen of sweat, neither fighter relenting. Then, with one final columniation of anger Jareth's sword  
took Acthemon's blade from his hand and sent it clattering across the armor of the fallen. As he did so, Acthemon caught his ankles on the body of a goblin and fell before Jareth's lowered blade. His breath gone, Acthemon gasped for mercy. "Please, noble king. The rights to these lands are yours! I shall never  
again doubt that! Please! forgive the ill placed wishes of a fellow king!" Acthemon cringed as he pleaded for his life.  
Jareth stood motionless for what seemed to Acthemon to be an eternity. Then, cutting through the eerie silence came Jareth's laugh. It started as a mere chuckle, gaining strength as Jareth tossed back his head in a maniac   
cackle. He moved to stand over Acthemon as his deranged gaze once again came to fall on the fallen king. He raised The Queen of Air and Darkness high above his head, ready to plunge her drenched blade deep into Acthemon's chest, still laughing hysterically. With one final motion Jareth's laughter stopped and  
the queen came stabbing down.  
"Jareth! No!" Jareth spasemed as if he had been shot, his back arching as the queen fell from his hand to land beside Acthemon. All eyes turned toward Sarah as she ran toward him, wrists bleeding. She stopped suddenly when she saw the look of hatred, now turned on her, in Jareth's eyes. One pale as ice and the other  
dyed deep red with hydra blood, Jareth focused his malice on the one that dared to impede his revenge, until his saw it was Sarah's bloodied form that cowered before him. His anger fled him as he turned to face her fully. "Sarah?" He fell to his knees as he questioned her existence. "What have I done?" Sarah backed  
away from the kneeling king.   
"Why do you fear me?" He opened his arms in a gesture of harmless intent. Sarah continued to back away, deeply shaken by Jareth's utter lack of control.  
"Jareth?" She stopped and shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her expression changing in flashes between fear and despair. Upon hearing his name from her cut lips Jareth stood and stumbled toward her, when he reached to take her in his arms however, she crumpled to the ground with a cry of desperation.  
Jareth followed her down to land on his own knees. He reached to touch her cheek and when she pulled back further, let out a cry of his own. His hand fell as it formed a fist, landing heavily in his lap. His face now contorted in pain, eyes closed as he moved his hand about sporadically, unsure weather to close  
or open it. Finally he let it rest on the earth at his side as a tear fell from his clear blue eye. His mind reeled as he wept in despair, emotions flashing across his consciousness as he tried to grasp his reality. The next thing he perceived was Sarah's shaking form grasping his. With another cry he wrapped his  
leather clad arms around her as he buried his face in her shoulder as she did the same to him. "Well isn't this touching?" A familiar voice, hard with pain, rasped behind Jareth. The goblin king slowly released Sarah and stood. He bowed his head and turned to face Acthemon who stood, his hand shaking in extreme   
pain as Jareth's enchanted blade threw a stream of liquid fire up his arm. Acthemon half smiled, half snarled. "Thus ends the Goblin-" Before he could finish a metal gauntlet collided with his jaw, snapping bone and dropping him once again to the earth. Limenor nodded to Jareth as he let his one fist fall to his side.  
Jareth turned back to Sarah, who now also stood. "My king?" Sarah hugged herself with bloodstained arms. Jareth smiled.  
"Yes, I am here."   
"May I?" She nodded hear head toward Acthemon, who rolled around clutching his smashed jaw.  
Jareth raised an eyebrow. "By all means."  
She knelt by the fallen king. "Acthemon, stop sniveling and pay attention." Sarah's voice demanded obedience. "I want you to flee, flee like the worm you are. I, as the future Queen of the Goblin realm, banish you to the forbidden wastes. Never to rule anything but sand and long departed ghosts, ever again." She   
stood with her last comment.   
"I will be dead before I take orders from a-!" Once again Acthemon's reply was cut off by Limenor, this time by a boot to the stomach that folded the troll king in two.   
"The question still remains though," Limenor finally spoke. "Who will rule the trolls in his place?" It was Jareth's turn to speak.   
"Let us discuss this issue later. For now!" He now addressed all who stood alive. "All of Acthemon's allied forces will return to their respective kingdoms and await the word of the council! Any who object my take it up with me!" He glared about him, when none answered he yelled. "Go now!"   
At his word, the trolls and their allies dispatched over the hills of the goblin kingdom, Acthemon limping after them, a goblin escort with him. Jareth watched as they went, the wind returning to ruffle his long hair. As he cherished his friends touch he was nearly bowled off his feet by the horse who shoved him from   
behind with a strong muzzle.   
Jareth regained his composer and turned. "Storm!"  
He laughed again before throwing his arms around Storm's mud encrusted neck, earning an embrace in Storm's neck in return. "My friend."  
Sarah too laughed as Raven came up behind her, dragging her goblin savior with him. Jareth released Storm and confronted Raven. "As for you, I find it hard to believe you are incapable of speech after what you and I have been through." Jareth said jokingly before wrapping Raven in an equally warm embrace.  
"Who said I was incapable of speech?"  
Jareth just opened his eyes and stared, stepping back from Raven who merely blinked. Sarah's jaw practically dropped to the dirt as she stammered. "But how.... why did you never?"  
Raven gave the equine equivalent of a shrug. "You didn't need me to talk, just to listen." Sarah smiled and threw her arms around him.  
"Can we please go home now?" Sarah managed to climb aboard Ravens broad back.   
"Of course." Jareth swung onto Storm while Limenor mounted his own horse.  
"Wait," It was Eleana. She trotted up to the small group. "Let's not forget me nor Ebony!" She smiled at Sarah's happy expression.  
"I see you have made yourself a friend horse." Sarah said in mock sternous to Ebony who promptly cleared his throat. "Come on, lets go home."  
  
Two days later Sarah and Jareth were married on the beach lining the northern Goblin boarder. Jareth stood proudly amongst the dunes, the wind tussling his hair like a mother to a son. He wore the same outfit he had worn the first time he and Sarah had danced, his blonde main streaked with blue as it moved over his   
shoulders and face. He had presented Sarah with the long awaited rings from the Elvin kingdom, their silver bands gleamed with engravings of dragons and fairies. Shortly after vows were made, Sarah was dubbed The Goblin Queen. She blushed furiously as the kings present had bowed to her, a smile on her face. The party  
resumed shortly afterward.  
"Love?" she stared up at Jareth's proud features, a confused look crossing hers.  
"Hm?" He didn't meet her gaze.  
"Are you...?"  
"No." Jareth stated flatly. Despite this, Sarah smiled a little.  
"You are." Her grin grew wider.  
"Am not." She rolled her eyes at him.  
"You're crying!"  
"Alright! Fine! You win!" Jareth flushed with an exasperated sigh. "I am!"   
Sarah laughed and put her arms around him. He too began to smile and draped an arm over her shoulder.   
They both remained on the beach long after the crowds had departed, Sarah having surprised Eleana by giving her Ebony's constant companionship. Eleana had thanked Sarah profusely before wishing them both the best of luck and departing with her arm through Limenor's. Sarah now once again studied Jareth's face. His red  
eye had all but cleared, with just hints of it tainting the clear blue. They sat atop a dune facing the sea, the sun setting before them.   
Sarah mumbled something under her breath.   
"What?" Jareth looked at her.  
"Nothing."   
"Fine." Jareth didn't bother pushing it, knowing she would come around. The pair sat for a bit longer before Sarah finally spoke.  
"It's so damn perfect!" She threw her arms up and stood.  
"What?" Jareth followed her up. Sarah eyed him up and down.  
"The sunset, it's too perfect."  
"Oh! Is that all?!" Jareth stared at her, dumbfounded by her comment.  
"Race you home."  
"What?" His voice grew loud.  
"Home. The castle. No magic." Sarah put her hand to her brow and squinted at the spires of the castle in the last of the light. Jareth eyed her warily.  
"You're joking. Sarah, I will not be seen gallivanting about my kingdom for no apparent reason in the dark!" He put his hands on his hips defiantly, earning a guffaw from Sarah.  
"Well, I didn't think you could do it without magic anyway." She snapped her fingers over her head and her long dress was replaced with a pair of jeans and a Pink Floyd T-shirt. She Laughed at Jareth's glare. "You taught me well it seems." Without another glance she began jogging toward the castle in the distance.  
"Sarah!" Jareth's tone displayed his evident disdain for running. He stood uselessly for another thirty seconds before Sarah yelled back at him.  
"It's getting dark you know!"   
With one last roll of his eyes Jareth took off running, the wind at his back, toward his now complete kingdom. 


End file.
